Our First Album
by Tuxedo Mark
Summary: Captain N: The Game Master Dazzle Takes place during Season 8. Dazzle and Steve! both release their first albums.


"OUR FIRST ALBUM" 

Dazzle

Season 1

"OUR FIRST ALBUM"   
WRITTEN BY  
MARK MOORE

  
Saturday, November 2, 1996, 11:30 AM 

    Stacey parked her convertible in front of the building. She, Lana, Samus, Heather, and Kristen got out of the car.     "Here it is - Dazzle Music!" Lana presented.     "Wow!" Heather and Kristen said.     "It's so big!" Samus remarked.     Lana grinned. "And it's all ours!"     "Hey, race you to the elevator!" Stacey ran off.     The others giggled and ran after her.     They got into the elevator, which was on the outside of the building, and they went up to the tenth floor, which was at the top.     After walking up the hallway, they came to a door. Lana opened it. They walked into the room.     "Wow, what a cool office, Lana!" Kristen said.     Lana walked over to the window behind her desk and looked out. "Right in downtown Capital City."     "Let's check out the recording studio!" Stacey said. 

    After going down to the fifth floor, the girls entered the recording studio.     "Outrageous!" Stacey exclaimed. "Let's move our instruments here!"     "We will." Lana said. "But right now, we've gotta _pick up_ our instruments and get to R&R Studios for Linda's show." 

    "Welcome to 'The Linda Show'!" Linda Carlisle said. "Today, I've got Videoland's hottest new band - Dazzle!" 

    "Like a Dream"     Dazzle 

    (Like a dream) I'll appear to you     (Like a dream) That is comin' true.     (Like a dream) I will lead you to a place you've never seen before. 

    (Like a dream) Where you're far from care,     (Like a dream) Music everywhere,     (Like a dream) Let me take you there and show you new worlds to explore. 

    Follow the sound of my voice;     I'll give you reason to rejoice. (rejoice) 

    (Like a dream) Baby, come with me.     (Like a dream) Life will be     (Like a dream) Mmm-mmm-mmm-mmm,     Like a dream! 

    "Like a Dream"     Dazzle 

    Linda clapped her hands. "Beautiful, babes." She motioned for them to sit down.     Lana, Stacey, Kristen, Heather, and Samus sat on the couch, and Linda sat in her chair.     "So, girls, how does it feel to have your own band?" Linda asked.     Lana smiled. "It feels great, Linda."     "You've got an album coming out." Linda said. "Tell us about that."     "Well, the album is called 'Truly Outrageous'!" Stacey said.     "What'll be on it?"     "A mix of songs and video game music." Stacey replied. "It'll totally rock!"     "When's it coming out?"     "We're hoping to get it out on the 15th." Lana said.     Linda smiled. "I can't wait. So,...is there any romance in your lives?"     Lana smiled. "Well, I'm involved with both Stacey and Kristen - as well as Zelda."     "I'm not seeing anyone." Heather said.     "Me neither." Samus added.     "Who are your musical influences?" Linda asked.     "Jem!" they all replied.     "How do you feel about rival band Steve?"     Lana shrugged. "Depends on how they behave." 

    Later that afternoon, Lana was at the Megaland concert hall. The building was empty and mostly dark at this time of the day. Lana was standing on the stage, setting up the band's instruments.     "Lana!" Kevin's voice echoed throughout the spacious concert hall.     Lana looked up and saw Kevin walking up to the stage.     "Yes, Kevin?" Lana asked.     "What do you think you're doing?" Kevin asked.     "I'm setting up our instruments for our concert tonight." Lana replied.     "No, I mean you've got the concert hall for tonight _and_ every Saturday night for the rest of the month!"     "Uh-huh." Lana replied.     "Why?!" Kevin demanded.     "Cuz we thought of it first." Lana replied.     Kevin angrily turned and left the concert hall. 

    Lana, Stacey, Samus, Heather, and Kristen went shopping at Wal-Mart.     "We gotta have some totally rad outfits for our first major concert." Stacey said.     "Something that'll really grab everybody's attention." Lana said.     "Something hot." Kristen said.     "Something bold." Samus added.     Heather smiled as she picked up a fabric. "I've got just the right idea."     She pulled out some gold fabric and showed it to the others.     So, they bought the gold fabric, then they took it back to Dazzle Music and made gold jackets and gold pants for themselves. 

    "Glitter 'N Gold"     Dazzle 

    Here comes gold, glitter 'n gold!     Here comes gold, glitter 'n gold!     Here comes gold, glitter 'n go-o-old, go-o-old! 

    Doesn't it make me a sight to behold,     Turnin' their heads with threads made of gold?!     Truly outrageous, and beautifully bold, gold! 

    Here comes gold, glitter 'n gold!     Here comes gold, glitter 'n gold!     Here comes gold, glitter 'n go-o-old, go-o-old! 

    Turnin' a new page and burnin' the old.     Don't ever think my heart has turned cold.     I'll tell you right from the start,     Even when we're apart,     You'll always be in my heart! 

    Go-go-gold! 

    Here comes gold, glitter 'n gold!     Here comes gold, (go, gold!) glitter 'n gold!     Here comes gold, glitter 'n go-o-old, go-o-old! 

    Watch and you'll see how the others all fold     When I astound them with glitter 'n gold!     Truly outrageous, and beautifully bold, gold! 

    Here comes gold, glitter 'n gold!     Here comes gold, (go, gold!) glitter 'n gold!     Here comes gold, glitter 'n go-o-old, go-o-old!     Here comes go-o-old! 

    "Glitter 'N Gold"     Dazzle 

    The audience went wild at Dazzle's concert that night. They absolutely loved the new gold clothes that went with the pink and the glittery "Dazzle" written on the shirts. 

Tuesday, November 5, 1996, 4:08 PM 

    Stacey, Lana, Samus, Heather, and Kristen drove to the polling location. On their way there, they saw people standing on the sides of the roads, holding signs and telling people to vote for local and presidential candidates.     The girls got out of the car, entered the building, and waited in line.     "I don't understand why you're doing this." Samus said. "Politics suck. Guns are better."     "Well, look at it _this_ way, Samus." Kristen said. "Which would you rather have: the peaceful transition of power and freedom or violence and anarchy?"     "You've got a point there." Samus admitted.     "Politics can be kinda cool,...I guess." Lana said. "Besides, I like presidential elections - all the hoopla. This is the first one I'm gonna vote in, though."     Lana, Heather, and Kristen showed their driver's licenses and their voter ID cards, then they proceeded to the voting booths.     "Do you have your voter ID cards?" the woman at the table asked Stacey and Samus.     "Oh, we're from out of state." Stacey said. "We just came to watch."     "Yeah, uh, we're just waiting for our friends." Samus said.     Stacey and Samus stepped out of line and waited for the others.     After a while, Lana, Kristen, and Heather returned. They joined Stacey and Samus, and the five of them walked out of the building.     "So, who'd ya vote for?" Stacey asked.     "Bob Dole." Lana replied. "Basically, I picked whoever has the coolest name."     "Heath? Kris?" Stacey asked.     "Dole." the sisters replied.     "Okay, let's get to California so Stacey can vote." Lana said. 

    Stacey, Lana, Samus, Heather, and Kristen entered the building.     "Hey, there, girls." Kevin greeted.     "Hey, guys." Lana said.     "What brings _you_ here?" Mike asked.     "I'm here to vote." Stacey said. "Duh!"     "Well, see ya later, girls." Rick said.     "Yeah, remember, my place." Kevin said.     "Okey-dokey." Stacey said.     Stacey went and voted, then came back to the other girls.     "Who'd ya vote for?" Lana asked.     "Dole." Stacey replied with a smile. "I like the name."     The five girls exited the building and walked over to Stacey's convertible.     "Hey, girls!" Kevin called from Mike's car as it left the parking lot.     They looked at him.     "Bet we'll beat ya home!" Kevin called.     Suddenly, Mike's car went dead as it crossed the street.     The girls laughed as Mike tried to restart his car. They got in Stacey's convertible and quickly passed the guys, giggling as they did so. 

    Kevin, Mike, Rick, Lana, Stacey, Samus, Kristen, and Heather gathered in Kevin's living room. So did Kevin's parents, Ned and Cheryl. They were all watching ABC News' live coverage of the election results.     "Well, this is it." Ned said.     "I wonder who the new President will be." Cheryl said.     "Probably Dole." Lana said. "He doled in the Republican primaries earlier this year."     "He _doled?"_ Cheryl asked, confused.     "It's a term I invented." Stacey said. "It means he kicked ass."     Ned chuckled. "Dole doled. I like it."     "Yeah, and when he resigned from the Senate, it really boosted his campaign, cuz everyone saw how serious he was about becoming President." Heather pointed out.     "Well, we'll find out soon." Rick said.     "Man, I don't _believe_ this crap!" Kevin complained. "They took off 'Home Improvement' to show the election coverage! Who's more important: the President or the Tool Man?!"     "Shut up, Keene." Mike said.     "Anyway, I only voted for him cuz he sounds cool." Lana said. "But I'm not a Republican. I'm an Independent."     "We _all_ are." Heather pointed out.     "I mean Republicans are traditionally pro-life, and Democrats are traditionally pro-choice." Lana said. "I fall in the middle. I'm not at either extreme. So, I didn't join a political party when I registered to vote."     "Sounds reasonable." Samus said.     "Besides," Lana said, "the only real advantage to having a party affiliation is being able to vote in the primaries, and I don't care about that anyway. So why join?"     "Hey, maybe Ross Perot will win." Rick brought up.     "Perot ain't gonna win!" Mike said.     "Yeah." Kristen agreed. "Bill Clinton and Bob Dole are both hoping Perot will take away votes from each other. That's the extent of his role."     They all waited for a while and watched as it was announced that incumbent William Jefferson Clinton had beaten Bob Dole.     "Well, that's that." Heather said. "Four more years of Clinton."     "I hope he doesn't screw around and actually gets something done during that time." Mike said.     "Dole _did not_ dole tonight." Lana said.     "I'm going to bed." Stacey said. 

Friday, November 15, 1996, 9:00 AM 

    Lana, Stacey, Heather, Kristen, and Samus were waiting inside Music Tracks when it opened.     As soon as the doors slid open, a crowd of people rushed into the store. They immediately went over to the large display that read "DAZZLE". Everyone picked up a copy of the "Truly Outrageous" CD, which had the girls on the front cover.     Kristen hugged Lana. "We're a hit!"     "All right!" Stacey cheered.     The others joined in. 

    Rick walked into the band room. "Hey, guys, did you check out the new Dazzle CD yet?"     Kevin gasped and snatched the CD out of Rick's hand. "You bought a copy of our rival's CD?!"     "I like their music!" Rick said. "Anyway, check this out."     Rick took the CD out of its case and put it in the portable CD player on the floor. He selected a track and pressed PLAY. 

    "Beat This"     Dazzle 

    Beat this if you can,     Or are you just an also-ran?     I ain't no loser that you can dismiss.     Beat this!     Beat this!     Beat this! 

    Beat this, go and try.     If you can't, then wave good-bye.     This is my moment, my turn at bat.     Beat this!     Beat that!     Beat this! 

    You think you're really somethin', don't ya?     You think you've got it won, don't ya?     Well, I've got news:     I ain't about to lose. 

    Beat this, do your best,     And if you can't, may I suggest     You throw your hat in and blow a kiss?     Beat this,     And then if you can't,     Beat this!     Beat this! 

    "Beat This"     Dazzle 

    "The nerve of those girls!" Kevin yelled.     "What?" Rick asked.     "They're insulting us!"     "Are you sure?"     "Yeah, and we're not gonna take it!" Kevin said. "We'll record our own album!"     "How?" Mike asked. "We don't even have a recording studio."     "Then we'll _get_ one!" Kevin said. "C'mon, guys!"     Rick and Mike looked at each other, shrugged, and followed Kevin out the door. 

    Mike parked his convertible in front of the building. He, Kevin, and Rick got out of the car.     "Behold - Steve! Sound!" Kevin presented.     "Whoa." Mike said in awe.     "Cool." Rick added.     "Let's check it out!" Kevin said.     Kevin, Mike, and Rick entered the building, then they took the elevator up to the tenth floor.     They walked up a hallway and entered a room.     "Hey, cool office, Kev." Mike said.     "Yeah, isn't it?" Kevin agreed. He walked over to the window behind his desk and looked out. "Right in downtown Capital City, with a gorgeous view of...Dazzle Music?!"     "Huh?" Rick and Mike asked. They walked over to the window and looked out.     Steve! Sound was right across the street from Dazzle Music.     Mike laughed. "Great choice of location, Keene!"     Rick laughed also. "This is too much!"     Kevin groaned. "Shut up. Let's move our instruments into the recording studio." 

    So, the guys went back to the band room, got their instruments, and moved them into the recording studio at Steve! Sound.     "Okay, guys," Kevin said, "let's start working on our first album." 

    Stacey looked out the window and gasped. "Look!"     Lana, Samus, Kristen, and Heather looked out the window.     "Steve! Sound?!" Lana asked. "Oh, no! This is like a nightmare!" 

    In the recording studio at Steve! Sound, Rick turned on his keyboard. Kevin turned on the amplifier and tuned his guitar.     "What's keeping Mike?" Kevin wondered.     Soon, Mike walked into the room, carrying a bunch of bottles in his arms. "I got the Jolt!"     Mike set the bottles of Jolt Cola on the floor.     "Good. Let's practice." Kevin said.     Mike sat behind his drum set and twirled his sticks.     So, Kevin, Rick, and Mike played music all through the night. 

Saturday, November 16, 1996, 12:00 PM 

    "Welcome to 'The Linda Show'!" Linda Carlisle said. "Today, I've got another hot new band." She faced Kevin, Mike, and Rick. "So, you're in a band called Steve."     "Not Steve. Steve!" Mike corrected.     "Uh,...yeah." Linda said. "What made you choose that name?"     "The demonic forces at work in the depths of my sick, twisted mind." Mike replied.     "Cool." Linda said. "You've got an album coming out. Tell us about that."     "It's called 'Video Death Rock'!" Mike said.     "What'll be on it?"     "A mix of video game music and heavy metal." Kevin replied.     "When's it coming out?"     "Tomorrow." Rick said. 

Sunday, November 17, 1996, 9:00 AM 

    Kevin, Mike, and Rick were waiting inside Music Tracks when it opened.     As soon as the doors slid open, a crowd of people rushed into the store. They immediately went over to the large display that read "STEVE!". Everyone picked up a copy of the "Video Death Rock" CD, which had the guys on the front cover.     Kevin grinned. "We're gonna out-sell the girls." 

Friday, November 22, 1996, 2:20 PM 

    Kevin and Rick walked into Mike's bedroom.     Mike was sitting at his desk, using his laptop computer.     "Well?" Kevin asked.     Mike sighed. "I just checked the VIN. Our album's not doing too good. The basic belief is that it isn't good enough to be worth buying, so people are pirating it."     "Great." Kevin muttered. "I don't get why people don't like it."     _"I_ get it." Rick said. "You do not record an album with little practice and while staying awake by drinking bottles of Jolt! Yet that's exactly what we did! We were off-key most of the time, we sounded tired, and the engineering wasn't very good."     "Okay, okay, I get the point." Kevin said. 

    The door chimed.     "Come in." Kevin said.     The door slid open, and Rick walked into Kevin's bedroom.     Kevin was sitting at his desk, using his laptop computer.     "Kev, have you seen my Dazzle CD?" Rick asked.     "Yeah." Kevin ejected the CD from his laptop and handed it to Rick. "I borrowed it."     Rick took the CD and put it back in its case. "You listened to it?"     "No." Kevin laughed. "I uploaded it onto the VIN!"     "You what?!" Rick exclaimed in shock. "You pirated Dazzle's album?!"     "Yep!"     "Kev, that is low!" Rick turned and left the room. 

    "I don't believe this!" Lana yelled. "Someone pirated our album!"     Lana, Stacey, Samus, Heather, and Kristen were in Lana's bedroom.     "Gee, who would do _that?"_ Stacey wondered.     "One guess." Lana said.     "Kevin?" Heather guessed.     "Uh-huh."     "What are you gonna do about it?" Kristen asked.     "Kick his ass." Samus suggested.     "Maybe." Lana said. "First I gotta be sure. I'll confront him about it when we go to the movies tomorrow." 

Saturday, November 23, 1996, 3:35 PM 

    Kevin, Mike, Rick, Lana, Stacey, Samus, Kristen, and Heather exited the movie theater and entered the lobby.     "Man, 'Star Trek: First Contact' was awesome!" Kevin exclaimed.     "Yeah!" Mike agreed. "But why didn't we go to see it yesterday, when it came out?"     "Cuz that's when all the die-hard Trekkies went to see it." Rick explained. "Think about it, Mike. Do you want to sit next to someone wearing pointed ears?"     Mike shuddered. "Hell, no."     Lana looked at Kevin and frowned. "Kevin, we have to talk."     Kevin looked at her. "What about?"     "Did you pirate our album?" Lana asked.     "Who? Me?" Kevin asked innocently.     Lana clenched her left hand into a fist. _"Did_ you?"     "Well, yeah!" Kevin admitted. "But it was only to even the playing field."     Lana punched Kevin in the face.     "Ow!" Kevin yelled.     Lana did a sweep kick and knocked Kevin off his feet.     Kevin fell to the floor and groaned.     Kristen took out a portable cassette recorder and pressed PLAY.     Lana offered Stacey her left hand. "Would my golden lady care to dance?"     Stacey smiled. "I'd love to."     Lana and Stacey joined hands and danced together in the lobby. 

    "Glitter 'N Gold" (reprise)     Dazzle 

    Go-go-gold! 

    Here comes gold, glitter 'n gold!     Here comes gold, (go, gold!) glitter 'n gold!     Here comes gold, glitter 'n go-o-old, go-o-old! 

    Watch and you'll see how the others all fold     When I astound them with glitter 'n gold!     Truly outrageous, and beautifully bold, gold! 

    Here comes gold, glitter 'n gold!     Here comes gold, (go, gold!) glitter 'n gold!     Here comes gold, glitter 'n go-o-old, go-o-old! 

    Here comes go-o-old! 

    "Glitter 'N Gold" (reprise)     Dazzle 

**TO BE CONTINUED**   
Copyright © 2000 by Mark Moore 


End file.
